marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Alisa Jones
|gender = Female |age = |DOB = Early 1956Jessica Jones: 1.13: AKA Sole SurvivorJessica Jones: 1.12: AKA Take a Bloody Number |DOD = Mid-2017 |IDno = 46592 |tv series = Jessica Jones (12 episodes) |actor = Miriam Shor Janet McTeer |status = Deceased}} Alisa Jones (née Campbell) was Jessica and Phillip Jones' mother. She was seemingly killed in a car accident along her husband and son, with her daughter as the sole survivor. However, unknown to Jessica, she was brought back to life by Karl Malus' illegal experiments at IGH, which also gave her superhuman abilities. After escaping and accidentally killing Jessica's boyfriend, she stayed in the shadows with Malus, becoming life partners. However, after Jessica and Trish Walker began to investigate IGH, Alisa's instincts to protect Malus overwhelmed her, willing to kill whoever she needed to. Once she revealed her true nature to her daughter, she was soon arrested and taken into custody, only to go insane and escape after hearing of Malus' demise. She then seeked out to kill Walker, who she blamed for Karl's death, but was stopped by Jessica. Alisa then killed Detective Ruth Sunday in retaliation, and later kidnapped Jessica and took on a 'mother-daughter road trip' to escape the police. In her final moments, Alisa told her daughter that being a hero isn't a bad thing, only for Trish to shoot her in the head, finally killing her. Biography Early Life Raising a Family . But he wouldn't move. So I stayed. And I taught junior college to a bunch of underachievers. And I hated him for that. And he hated me for making him feel inadequate.|Alisa Jones to Jessica Jones|AKA Ain't We Got Fun}} Alisa Campbell was a mathematics teacher. She married Brian Jones and together with him she had two children: a daughter, Jessica Jones (whose middle name was Alisa's maiden name), and a few years later a son, Phillip Jones. They all lived together in Caldwell, New York.Jessica Jones: 1.08: AKA WWJD?Jessica Jones 2.07: AKA I Want Your Cray Cray Fatal Accident Brian Jones, along with his wife and children, were going on a vacation. On the road, Jessica and Phillip got into an argument in the backseat. Alisa told Jessica to give Phillip the gameboy, which she did not do. Brian then turned around to stop the fight. In doing so he took his eyes off the road. Alisa, who was still watching the road, tried to warn Brian about a truck in front of them. Sadly, he was too late and the family crashed on the truck carrying a container of chemicals. The accident supposedly killed her, her husband and her son and left Jessica in a coma. Experimentations First Days in the labs of IGH.]] To be added Jessica and Stirling To be added Protecting Karl Malus To be added Incarceration To be added Hunting Trish Walker To be added Mother-Daughter Trip Rescue on the Highway To be added Playland Alisa and Jessica Jones reached the Playland amusement park upon abandoning their RV. Though her daughter tries to plead that they escape to the docks, Alisa broke the chains that locked the gates and entered the park, heading towards the Ferris wheel. Despite being repeatedly told by Jessica not to turn the wheel on and attract attention, she expressed that she had gone as far as she could go. The mother and daughter then boarded a Ferris wheel seat together for the final time. As the two conversed, Alisa was shot in the head by Trish Walker, who stood feet below the duo. After angrily commanding Trish to run away, Jessica sobbed over her mother's corpse as Eddy Costa and the NYPD arrived at the scene. Costa concluded that Jessica had killed Alisa and that she did the only thing that she could to end Alisa's killing spree. Alisa's death by her own best friend and adoptive sister left Jessica unable to see Trish as anything more than the person who killed her mother. Despite Trish's efforts, the friendship between the two ended.Jessica Jones: 2.13: AKA Playland Personality Alisa Jones was an intelligent woman with a deadpan snark like wit similar to her daughter, Jessica Jones, who greatly loved her family. After her life was saved, the experiments granted Alisa a high level of strength that came with a deadly rage due to her brain damage. Unlike Jessica, however, Alisa looked at life far more optimistically and hated being confined: to counter Jessica's preconceived notion that the Jones led a perfect life in the past, Alisa revealed that she desired to teach mathematics to a university, but was unable to because of her husband, Phillip Jones, and was struck teaching math to underachieving students. Alisa grew to resent her suburban life as a result and was considering a divorce out of a desire to do something with her life. Despite her initial fear of her powers, Alisa desired to become a hero of sorts and use her powers for the good of others, a dream she was never able to realize due to her uncontrollable rage causing her to hurt anyone, friend or foe. However, Alisa's love for her daughter eventually allowed her to regain some control of her sanity, which Alisa decided to stop attempting to run away with Jessica and turn herself in to the authorities so her daughter would be free to live her own life, despite knowing that they would kill her. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Superhuman Strength': Alisa possesses incredible strength that, to Jessica's own admission, far surpasses Jessica's, as gently bumping into Malcolm Ducasse caused him to go flying into a motorbike. She was easily able to throw Jessica around a bar and completely demolish a grand piano with seemingly little effort. Alisa, much like her daughter, was able to forcefully open doors with little effort, and could break glass at an aquarium. She was also able to twist the head of Will Simpson around with minimal effort, killing him. *'Enhanced Speed': Thanks to her super strong legs, Alisa is able to move faster than a regular human. She was able to outrun Jessica Jones after being subdued at a bar. Despite sustaining an injury to her right thigh, Alisa was able to still escape the scene upon falling out of the hospital window. *'Enhanced Durability': Alisa was a lot more resistant to injury compared to regular human beings. However, like Jessica, she appeared to be vulnerable to gunshots, as Trish Walker finally killed her when she was shot in the head. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': The experiments at IGH healed Alisa's skin and body from the car accident. She was unable to grow hair, however. Her healing ability allowed her to recover from gunshot wounds and any other injuries in a faster rate than normal. *'Flight:' Alisa possesses the ability to fly, similar to how her daughter Jessica can fly. She was able to leap over Jessica and Trish after murdering Will Simpson. Alisa was also able to propel herself to the top of a high building in order to escape Jessica. The extent of this ability remains unknown, as she did not often demonstrate this power. Abilities *'Gifted Intelligence': Alisa was a candidate for a tenure-track professorship in mathematics at University of Michigan, though she did not take it because her husband Brian did not want to relocate. She was stated to be able to do cube roots in her head by Karl Malus. *'Skilled Combatant: '''While not trained in martial arts or any other form of fighting, Alisa is still a dangerous combatant, using her brute strength to often overpower her enemies. *'Bilingual': In addition to her native English, Alisa could fluently speak Spanish, when she met Oscar Arocho. Equipment ''To be added Relationships Family *Brian Jones † - Husband *Jessica Jones - Daughter *Phillip Jones † - Son *Karl Malus † - Savior and Life Partner Allies *Elizabeth De Luca † - Neighbor *Sophie - Neighbor *Oscar Arocho Enemies *Stirling Adams † - Victim *IGH **Miklos Kozlov † - Ally turned Victim **Luanne McClure † - Victim **Leslie Hansen † - Victim **Inez Green - Victim *Robert Coleman/Whizzer † - Victim *Will Simpson † - Victim *Trish Walker - Attempted Victim and Killer *Dale Holiday † - Jailer and Tormenter *Marilyn Toussaint - Possible Victim *Nick Spanos † - Victim *Pryce Cheng - Attempted Killer *New York City Police Department **Eddy Costa **Ruth Sunday † - Victim Appearances Trivia *Her name is an homage to Alisa Bendis, wife of Jessica Jones's creator Brian Michael Bendis. *"Alisa" can also be rearranged to spell "Alias" *Alisa's appearance in the first season compared to the second season is due to the experiments on her DNA: while the experiment healed her, the virus caused her genes to change and retain only her voice, which was able to convince her Jessica that she was truly her mother. *In the comics, the name of Jessica Jones' biological mother was never revealed, and was only referred to as Mrs. Campbell. She was going with her family on a trip to with tickets given to her husband by his boss Tony Stark. **Following her introduction in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, the name Alisa Jones was given to Jessica Jones' adoptive mother in the comics. *Alisa is a vegetarian.Jessica Jones: 2.10: AKA Pork Chop Behind the Scenes *Becca G.T. was a stunt double for Janet McTeer in the role of Alisa Jones. References External Links * * Category:Jessica Jones (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Brown Hair Category:Bald Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Professors Category:Musicians Category:IGH Test Subjects Category:IGH Members Category:Enhanced Individuals Category:High Body Count Category:Criminals Category:Multilingual Characters Category:Villains Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Trish Walker